


Satisfy Me

by angelus2hot



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: sparktober, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth gets caught staring at John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfy Me

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Satisfy Me  
>  **Fandom:** Stargate Atlantis  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 516  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** John Sheppard/Elizabeth Weir  
>  **Summary:** Elizabeth gets caught staring at John.  
>  **A/N:** written for my [Sparktober](http://sparktober.livejournal.com) bingo card(satisfy) [Here](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/298183.html)

Elizabeth Weir watched as he directed his men into search parties to inspect Atlantis. After the Wraith attack they weren’t taking any chances that one might still be lingering inside Atlantis’ hidden depths.

Although, she knew she shouldn’t stare, she was unable to look away. And to be honest no one in her or his right mind could blame her. It wasn’t her fault at all. Should she be held responsible because the military leader on Atlantis just happened to be a very attractive man?

“Elizabeth.”

There wasn’t a doubt in her mind that John Sheppard would be able to satisfy all of her needs and then some. It was just too bad she was in charge and shouldn’t... couldn’t get involved with him. No matter how bad she wanted to. But that didn’t stop her from dreaming.

Elizabeth closed her eyes. She could just imagine how it would feel to be held in his strong arms. To surrender not only her body but also everything she was to him. Somehow she had the feeling he would be a demanding lover. Strong yet gentle. Forceful yet giving. She let out a soft sigh. The kind of lover everyone woman dreamed of having... Or that could be just her. 

“Elizabeth?”

Her eyes snapped open and she turned her head to see the object of her dreams standing beside her.

“Penny for your thoughts?”

A deep red blush colored her cheeks as she shook her head. “No. They’re not worth that, I’m afraid.”

“Ah, come on. If you can’t share with your friends who can you share with?”

Once more she shook her head.

“Are you sure?” John couldn’t stop himself. She had been staring at him since she had walked into the gate room. He had to know why. The curiosity was killing him.

For a brief moment she leaned her head back and allowed herself the luxury of staring into his eyes. Those gorgeous eyes of his with the flecks of brown dancing in the sea of green were almost her undoing. She wondered what he would say if she told him exactly what she had been thinking. A look of horror crossed her face. _She had to get out of there before she did something incredibly stupid._

“Did you need something, John?”

“No. I just thought you looked a little...”

Elizabeth quickly interrupted. “Tired. I probably look tired.” She faked a yawn before she continued, “Well, if you’ll excuse me?” Without waiting for his reply, she took off at a brisk pace. If she looked into his eyes any longer she wasn’t going to be responsible for her actions.

 

A small smile pulled at the corners of his mouth as John watched Elizabeth hurry away. Even though she hadn’t said a word, he was almost positive he knew exactly what she had been thinking about. And if he was right, he would be more than happy to turn her thoughts into reality. 

There was only one way to find out. With the now huge smile plastered to his face he went in search of Elizabeth.


End file.
